


The Stranger (Bonus Story Followup)

by KakumeiNoHi



Series: The Stories of Winter and her Partner [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, RWBY - Freeform, Winter Schnee - Freeform, atlas headcanon, atlas military headcanons, rwby canon universe, rwby fluff, whiterose (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakumeiNoHi/pseuds/KakumeiNoHi
Summary: This picks up shorty after Part 9 of the Series - The Stranger (Bonus Story)----Winter entered her private quarters at the military base.She had just accompanied her younger sister back to her dorm room and decided to quickly go back to her own room. Weiss had been taking a walk around the academy and gotten as far as the military wing where she had coincidentally met her partner moments before Winter arrived to pick up said partner.Her partner who was sitting on Winter’s bed, a book next to her, and now fighting to hastily put on an arm sling.Winter sighed.“Why do you never listen?”Winter walked towards her partner who was now pouting to the side.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Winter Schnee/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Stories of Winter and her Partner [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Stranger (Bonus Story Followup)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm BADLY itching to flesh out and expand on some Volume 7 ideas, like the Winter Maiden stuff (which would also happend in V4-6 when Winter first heard about being chosen as the Maiden and when she went to Mistral as well), Ironwood, Ironwood snapping, etc. but I also can't bring myself to do it as long as Volume 8/the Atlas Arc is still going - simply because I want to remain mostly canon compliant and would like to have a completed story arc point to work towards to.
> 
> So I'll just let them at least be fluffy for a bit, before I continue with Academy and pre Fall of Beacon stuff for now.

Winter entered her private quarters at the military base.

She had just accompanied her younger sister back to her dorm room and decided to quickly go back to her own room. Weiss had been taking a walk around the academy and gotten as far as the military wing where she had coincidentally met her partner moments before Winter arrived to pick up said partner.

Her partner who was sitting on Winter’s bed, a book next to her, and now fighting to hastily put on an arm sling.

Winter sighed.

“Why do you never listen?”

Winter walked towards her partner who was now pouting to the side.

She sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, took the arm sling and gently pulled it over her partner’s head and properly around her arm and injured shoulder.

“It’s annoying and restricting.”

“It’s supposed to be restricting. For good reason.”

She placed her hand on one of her partner’s cheeks and pulled her closer to place a kiss on the other one facing her.

“It’s what you get for being reckless.”

Winter gently pulled her partner’s cheek and Cassie sighed in frustration.

“What else was I supposed to do? There were still people on the square _and_ inside the building, when it fell down.”

“What was it that attacked the town by the way?”

“At first? Just a couple of Sabyrs. The Beringel that decided to crash the party out of nowhere was the real problem. I swear these things are getting bigger and bigger. And since when do they have wings?”

“What are you talking about?” Winter looked at her partner in confusion. “You didn’t hit your head as well, did you?”

Cassie nudged her.

“I’m serious, Winter. That thing had wings and dropped down from the sky otherwise I would have never been surprised like this.”

Winter didn’t reply. She trusted in her partner’s expertise and if she said that she saw a Beringel with wings it definitely would have had them. Still how was this possible? Maybe she should have some research done about that and send out scouts. She sighed.

“Either way, you still managed to take it down with not too many casualties and mostly injuries, didn’t you?”

“After quickly having to strap my arm to my body. Yes. Barely.”

She sounded bitter. Winter hated seeing her like this. Injured and weakened. It reminded her too much of the day one of their academy missions went really really wrong…

While none of what happened had actually been their fault and it was still somehow considered a ‘success’, Winter was never really able to completely shake off the trauma. And it would always creep up on her whenever she saw Cassie injured or even just having a slight cold that left her a bit weakened. It just brought back too much pain.

Moreover she also couldn’t take seeing her vigorous partner, her pillar of strength, defeated and so Winter took off her boots and climbed on the bed to sit sideways over her partner’s lap and carefully put an arm around her shoulders.

Cassie put her free arm around Winter’s back and her hand on her waist and watched curiously as Winter opened her palm to conjure a small glyph.

Her partner’s ears perked up when she saw Winter summoning a small Beowolf in her palm.

“A tiny Beowolf!” Cassie’s eyes lit up.

“Take a close look now. You’ll never see him like that ever again.”

“Why not? This is the best.”

Cassie lowered her head to take a look at her Beowolf who had curled into a ball on her hand. She nuzzled her cheek against it and Winter’s heart almost melted watching her two longest and most loyal companions. Almost.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Winter dissolved her Beowolf.

“Nooooooooo! Baby Beowolf! I will make sure you won’t be forgotten!”

Cassie dropped her head on Winter’s hand and Winter patted her back gently but still rolled her eyes at how dramatic her partner was being.

“Hey, Winter.”

“Yes?”

“Did you talk to Weiss after I left?”

“I did.” Winter started to run her fingers through her partner’s hair.

“She feeling a bit less anxious now?”

There was honest worry in her partner’s voice.

“I think so.” Winter drew gentle circles on the base of her ears.

“Good.”

Cassie sat back up and nuzzled closer. Winter put her arm back around her shoulder.

“She’s a good strong kid, Winter.”

“She figured out our relationship.” Winter chuckled a little.

Cassie’s ears perked up and she laughed.

“Well, I would have been surprised if she wasn’t smart enough to do that. And? She doesn’t mind, does she?”

Cassie tried to be casual about it, but Winter could still hear some nervousness in her voice. Winter shook her head.

“No, she doesn’t.” she chuckled. “In fact she herself seems to be very happy in a relationship with her own partner.”

“Her team are all girls, aren’t they?”

“They are.”

“Good for her.” Cassie laughed out loud. “But you didn’t threaten to grill her girlfriend, did you?”

Winter decided to not answer her.

“Winter?”

Cassie tried to sound serious, but her amusement seemed to outweigh her concern and Winter could hear her bite down a laugh.

“Okay, fine. I did. But I wasn’t seriously going to do it.”

Still Winter couldn’t hold back a tiny smirk.

“Oh, you lie. You were _totally_ going to grab the poor girl and drag her into one of the interrogation rooms.”

Winter nudged her giggling partner. Gently as to not hurt her injured shoulder.

“Well, I _am_ her older sister. I also already met her partner when I went to see her at Beacon Academy. They weren’t just as close back then however.”

“And as her older sister, Winter, you should know better than to not trust in your baby sister's judgment. Promise me, you’ll leave them be.” she chuckled.

“Fine, I promise.” Winter rolled her eyes.

She knew that Cassie was only teasing, since her partner knew perfectly well that unless she was actually being mistreated Winter would never interfere in her sister’s relationships.

Just like with everything else Weiss had as much of a right to make her own decisions as Winter herself.

Looking at her own choice Winter’s expression softened. She put her hands on her partner’s face and pulled her in for a kiss.

They parted a little but still remained close. Winter moved in for a second quick kiss on the corner of her partner’s lips and Cassie met her for a third kiss on the lips.  
They were kisses for returning home in one piece, kisses for treating her younger sister with the same respect she had always treated her with and kisses because she simply loved her.

And Winter would have loved to keep going, deepen even more kisses and spoil her partner rotten today.  
But she was still wearing her uniform and most importantly her partner was still injured and so she tore herself away from her – earning a small whine in response.

Winter stood up and put her hand on her partner’s head. She placed a kiss on the inside of one of her ears and felt it twitch back against her cheek as she moved away again.

“We’ll continue once you’re better. Go back home in the morning and stop running around all day. I’ll try to finish up earlier and come home tomorrow, so try and heal up quickly, okay? I’m going to change now.”

Her partner sighed and Winter started to take off her coat as she walked towards the closet to grab a change of clothes and turn in with her for the day.


End file.
